NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship
|created= |mostreigns=Ray Mendoza (6 reigns) |brand = |titleretired = August 12, 2010 |firstchamp=Gypsy Joe |longestreign=Frank Stojack |pastnames = }} The NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship is a currently inactive professional wrestling championship promoted by the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA). For the majority of its existence it has been promoted by Mexican promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), where it was known as the Campeonato Mundial Semi Completo de NWA. It began as an official National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) title and was given to the NWA's Mexican affiliate, Empresa Mexicana de Lucha Libre (EMLL), to control. The title was also promoted in NWA's Los Angeles, California circuit until its closure in 1981. The title remained under the control of EMLL even after EMLL pulled out of the Alliance and changed its name to Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre. Due to its history, it was considered the most important title in EMLL/CMLL. Being a professional wrestling championship, it is not won legitimately; it is instead won via a scripted ending to a match or awarded to a wrestler because of a storyline. The official definition of the light heavyweight weight class in Mexico is between 200 lbs and 210 lbs, but is not always strictly enforced. The first champion was Gypsy Joe, who won the title on November 6, 1952. In 1957 the NWA stripped Frank Stojack of the title for lack of NWA-mandated title defenses, but Stojack kept the physical belt and defended the title for over a year until the NWA regained possession of the actual Championship belt. After Stojack was stripped of the title, the NWA Executive board decided to give Salvador Lutteroth and Empressa Mexican de Lucha Libre control of the championship in 1958. The first champion under Lutteroth's authority was Dory Dixon, who had worked for EMLL for many years. During the late 1970s and early 1980s the title was also defended in the Los Angeles area until that promotion closed in the mid-1980s; from then on the title has only been defended in Mexico. In March 2010 Blue Demon, Jr., the president of NWA Mexico, sent letters to CMLL, telling them to stop promoting the NWA-branded championships since they were not part of the NWA. NWA Mexico had previously tried to reclaim the three NWA-branded championships promoted by CMLL, but was ignored by CMLL. The promotion did not directly respond to the latest claim either; the NWA Welterweight Champion, Mephisto, commented, simply stating that the titles belonged to CMLL. Finally, on August 12, 2010, CMLL debuted the new NWA World Historic Light Heavyweight Championship and returned the old title to NWA. NWA has not determined a new champion since receiving the belt back. There have been a total of 64 reigns shared between 39 wrestlers. Ray Mendoza has held the Championship the highest number of times with six title reigns; Gory Guerrero's two reigns combined come to 1,963 days, the highest total of any champion. Roddy Piper is the champion with the shortest reign, 2 days; while the longest title reign belongs to Frank Stojack with 1,573 days. External links * Profile Category:National Wrestling Alliance championships Category:Championships promoted by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre Category:Light Heavyweight championships Category:Singles championships